Red Sonja
Red Sonja is published by Dynamite Entertainment. Price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Red Sonja #65: 18 Apr 2012 Current Issue :Red Sonja #66: 02 May 2012 Next Issue :Red Sonja #67: Jun 2012? Status Irregular ongoing series. Characters Main Characters Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Red Sonja #66 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Red Sonja #65 Past Storylines Collections *'Red Sonja: She-Devil With a Sword, vol. 1' - Collects #0-6. "She lived in a savage world in an uncivilized age --a world ruled by men and governed by the sword. They called her Red Sonja - for her flame-red hair, and for the smoldering fire of her pride which gave her sword-arm a strength that few men could match, and none had ever defeated. This is a must-have collection of never-before reprinted material." - WorldCat - ISBN 1933305118 *'Red Sonja: She-Devil With a Sword, vol. 2: Arrowsmith' - Collects #8-12. - WorldCat - ISBN 1933305193 *'Red Sonja, vol. 3: Rise of Gath' - Collects #13-18. *'Red Sonja: Travels' - Collects the one-shots One More Day, Monster Isle, Vacant Shell and Red Sonja Goes East. - (forthcoming, September 2007) *'Red Sonja, vol. 4: Animals & More' - Collects #19-24. *'Red Sonja, vol. 5: World on Fire' - Collects #25-30. - WorldCat - ISBN 1933305835 *'Red Sonja, vol. 6: Death' - Collects #31-34 - WorldCat - ISBN 1933305894 *'Red Sonja, vol. 7: Born Again' - Collects #35-40. - WorldCat - ISBN 1606900102 *'Red Sonja, vol. 8: Blood Dynasty' - Collects #41-49. *'Red Sonja, vol. 9: War Season' - Collects #51-55. - WorldCat - ISBN 1606901125 *'Red Sonja, vol. 10: Machineries of Empire' - Collects #56-60. - WorldCat - ISBN 1606901125 *'Red Sonja Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects #0-18. - WorldCat - ISBN 160690101X *'Red Sonja Omnibus, vol. 2' - Collects #19-34. - WorldCat - ISBN 1606902318 *'Red Sonja Omnibus, vol. 3' - Collects #35-50. - WorldCat - ISBN 1606903446 - (forthcoming, Jun 2012) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Michael Avon Oeming. Artist: Homs. Created by Roy Thomas & Barry Windsor-Smith. Publishing History First published in 2005. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Red Sonja: Break the Skin One-Shot: Apr 2011 :Red Sonja #67: Feb 2012 :Red Sonja #68: Mar 2012 :Red Sonja #69: Apr 2012 :Red Sonja, vol. 10: Machineries of Empire TP: May 2012 :Red Sonja Omnibus, vol. 3 TP: Jun 2012 :Red Sonja #70: Jun 2012 :Red Sonja #71: Jul 2012 :Red Sonja: Atlantis Rises #1: Aug 2012 News & Features * 17 Jul 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=22089 All Hail Queen Sonja!] * 19 Dec 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/120819-Gage-SonjaAnnual2.html Of Sonja, Dragons, and Marcos: Gage on Sonja Annual #2] * 11 Sep 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18027 Reed on Reinventing Red Sonja] * 08 Jul 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080708-ReedRedSonja.html Brian Reed's Red Sonja - Back to the Beginning] * 01 Nov 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12253 Red Sonja Begins New Series Event in January] * 17 Aug 2007 - [http://www.brokenfrontier.com/lowdown/details.php?id=991 Brian Reed Talks Red Sonja] * 11 Apr 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=108357 Brian Wood Joins Dynamite's Red Sonja with Issue #25] Links *Dynamite Entertainment - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Red Sonja Category:Sword and Sorcery